Rise of the Dragon King
by neostardustdragon101
Summary: Response to Star Eyes Pendulum Dragons Arc-V challenge. After defeating Gen, Yuya rises up to become the greatest duelist the world has ever known. Stronger Yuya,Yuzu,Gongenzka.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I'm back and with a brand new story. Its a challenge I've taken from Star Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I hope you all enjoy it. Warning major Leo Akaba bashing in this story. I fucking hate him.**

Chapter 1 Rise of the King

It has been two years since Yusho Sakaki Duel Champion of Paradise City mysteriously disappeared. The event had also taken place during the championship match where he was !Kent to face Strong Iwajima, since then many people have considered the man a coward who was just afraid to lose his title.

A young boy sat alone on a grassy hill top over looking a play ground he wore a red shirt, yellow shorts and red shoes, he crimson red hair with green high lights at first glance you would think it resembled a tomato. This was 10 year old Yuya Sakaki son of Yusho Sakai. Over the last two years Yuya had been hearing people mock and insult his father for being a coward, he remembered the days when reporters would come to his house harassing him and his mom about his fathers whereabouts and why he didn't show up.

Yuya was also the victim of constant teasing from other kids namely the fans of Strong Iwajima who called him the son of a coward.

Yuya: Where are you dad?-he silently asked looking at the pendent his father had gave him which resembled a pendulum. It was one of Yuya's two most prized possessions the other being his favorite card.

?: Well look what we have here!- a loud cocky voice called out causing Yuya to turn around. Standing there was taller portly looking kid with salmon colored hair he was Gen Grizzlepike Jones.

"If it isn't the son of the cowardly champion." Gen taunted.

"My fathers no coward!" Yuya said getting up and glaring at Gen who burst out laughing.

"Oh really, then where is he now huh?." Gen asked as Yuya looked down to the ground. "Thought so." He said with a smirk

"Hey leave him alone!" Came a young girls voice.

Gen turned around and soon felt something strike his head.

"Ow!" Gen yelled rubbing his head to see a young girl with pink hair wearing a strange bracelet and holding a fan. This young woman was Yuzu Higari Yuya's childhood best friend.

"Quit picking on Yuya, you big bully!" Yuzu said holding her fan towards Gen ready to strike him again.

"You little brat!" Gen said slapping Yuzu across the face knocking her to the ground.

Yuya's eyes widened seeing Yuzu fall to the ground. Suddenly something within him shaped he clenched his hands into tight fists and ran up between Gen and Yuzu.

"No body hurts Yuzu!" Yuya said before activating his duel disk.

"So you wanna be a hero huh?" Gen said with a cocky smirk. "Fine I'll crush you twerp!"

Yuya\Gen: Let's duel!(4000)

"I'll go first!" Gen said drawing his card. "And I'll start by summoning my Garnet Battle guard in attack mode!"

Appearing on Gens side of the field was muscular blue oger dressed in red loincloth appears on theild swinging its mace growling as it glared at yuya.

"And that's not all twerp!" Gen said with a smirk "When he's normal summoned I'm allowed to special summon my Boulder Battle guard from my hand!"

Another oger appeared beside the first only it was fat then muscular and wore purple full body loincloth.

"Now I'll use my Double Summon Spell card, this let's me normal summon twice. So I'll tribute both my Battle Guards to summon Battle Guards King!"

Both monsters vanished and were replaced by a giant red oger dressed in purple gladiator armor letting loose a fearsome roar.

Yuya and Yuzu gasped seeing Gen summon the ace monster of strong Iwajima

Gen laughed loudly seeming the shocked looks on Yuya and Yuzu's face.

"What do you think of my ace monster Yuya scared like ya daddy!" Gen mocked as Yuya grit his teeth.

Its okay Yuya I'll understand if you want to run away. After all like father like so right?" Gen said laughing his head off.

"Yuya." Yuzu muttered looking at her friend with worry.

As Yuya was about to make his first move he noticed something, his Odd-Eyes Dragon was releasing a brilliant red glow. Yuya soon saw his pendent was doing the same as if reacting to Odd-Eyes, suddenly everything vanished around him and Yuya found himself in an a world of blackness.

"H-hello, can anyone here me." Yuya asked as he looked around for any trace of life in the empty void.

He soon heard a small growl then turned around to see none other than Odd-Eyes standing behind him.

"Odd-Eyes!" Yuya smiled and ran up to his partner monster who nuzzeled against Yuya's cheek.

"So you are the one." Strange new voice spoke up.

Yuya turned around and saw two figures standing behind him one was completely shrouded by darkness while the other was bathed I a radiant glow.

"Who are you?" Yuya asked

"Tell me us, do wish to become stronger, do you desire power" the two spirits said speaking in sync with each other. Yuya had look of confusion on his face: Do you seek to walk the path of dominance, to rule over all as a god..." The dark one began. "Or do seek the power of the king, to unlock your true potential."

The two then held out their hands each holding up an orb. "Choose now, and choose the path for which will become forever your destiny."

Yuya looked at the two orbs and strangely could sense great power from them, but which one would he choose. He thought about what the first one had said about the path to dominance. Yuya could only imagine what it would be like to weild the power of a god. Then the second one spoke of unlocking his true potential, would that mean Yuya would final be able to win duels and become the champion he'd always wanted to be.

Are ya gonna make your move or what runt!" Gen yelled to the still unmoving Yuya.

Yuzu watched her best friend with worry, was Yuya scared.  
'No! Yuya's never been afraid of anything especially a bully' Yuzu thought as brought her hands together as if to pray. 'Please Yuya, I believe in you with all my heart.'

"Well if your not gonna make a move then, I gusse that means I.." Gen was soon cut off mid sentence by familiar voice.

"The duels over Gen." Yuya spoke up as held up two cards. "I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Stargazer Magician and Scale 8 Timegazer Magician." Yuya said as placed the two cards at ends of his duel disk suddenly the word pendulum spread out across his duel disk.

Two pillars of transparent light son appeared with Yuya between them with Stargazer on the left with a 1 below it and Timegazer on the right with an 8 below him.

"Now I'm able to call upon monsters from levels 2 to level 7 simultaneously!" Yuya announced shocking everyone present. Especially a certain Gray haired boy who was watching the duel from his limo. "Swing! Pendulum of souls, and through the either carve the arc of victory!" Yuya chanted as a giant version of his pendulum swung back and forth between the pillars.

"Pendulum summon! Come forth my friends!" Yuya declared as a portal opened up in the sky releasing three lights which took on different forms

"Sorcerer of Eath Dragonpulse! Magician!(1800/900)

"Sorcerer of Water Dragonpit Magician! (900/2700)"

"And finally my faithful partner Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya a shouted as his ace monster appeared letting out a mighty roar.(2500/2000)

"No way three monsters in one turn!" Gen exclaimed in disbelief.

"Next I overlay my level 7 Odd-Eyes and Dragonpit!" Yuya said as his two monsters became swirling energy purple for Odd-Eyes and blue for Dragonpit showing their respective attributes. "With these two i now build the overlay network! Yuya said as a small galaxy formed in front of him and both energies entered it.

Yuya: "Fearsome dichromatic dragon reborn by the power of water and snow, now descended and unleash your frozen might!" Yuya chanted as a massive explosion erupted from the galaxy: Xyz Summon! Come Odd-Eyes AbsDragon.

Rising out of the swirling blue vortex was a bipedal dinosaur-like dragon with small arms and a purple body covered in light-blue ice-like armor. Its left eye glowed a bright blue while its left eye glowed red. On the right side of the dragon's head was a wide flat grey horn with a serrated edge. The beast had four finely cut blades of ice-like armor on its back arranged in the shape of an X, and embedded in the center of the dragon's chest beneath its armor was a large blue orb.

"A-an Xyz summon too!" Gen said a little frightened but soon shook it off. "Big deal my monsters still stronger!"

Yuya:"Battle! Absolute Dragon attack Battle guard King!" Yuya declared

"What!" Gen yelled

'But Yuya's dragons is weaker, I sure hope he knows what he's doing.' Yuzu thought as she watched on with worry.

Odd-Eyes roared as it charged towards the towering oger who raised its club , but just as they were about to strike Yuya called out.

"I activate Odd-Eyes ability, when a monster declares an attack I can use an overlay unit and negate it." Yuya said as Odd-Eyes absorbed one of the orbs and created a pillar of ice blocking it. This confused everyone watching the duel. Why did Yuya stop his own attack.

"And thanks to its other ability, I get to revive the Odd-Eyes I just sent to the graveyard." Yuya said with a smile as Odd-Eyes rose from a small black portal roaring alongside its icy counterpart.

"And now to finish this duel!" Yuya declared as he activated another card. "I play the Magic Card Double or Nothing, this card let's my dragon attack again but with double the power! Yuya said as his frozen dragon roared exploding with a fearsome blue aura.  
(2500-5000)  
"Now Odd-Eyes Absolute destroy Battle Guard King with Spiral Frozen stream!" Odd-Eyes unleashed a stream of swirling blue and white energy surrounded by ice, Gen watched as his monster began to become encased in solid ice.

Yuya:4000

Gen:4000-2000

"No!" Gen cried

"Yes now go partner, Spiral Strike Burst!" Yuya yelled as Odd-Eyes unleashed a spiraling stream of red and black energy shattering the frozen statue.

Gen: 2000-0

Yuya: Winner

"I-i lost..." Gen said falling to his knees.

"Way to Yuya!" Yuzu said rushing over to her best friend and in a blod move kissing him on the cheek. This caused the bashful Yuya to turn red as a tomato before steam shot from his ears.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yuzu said nuzzling against Yuya's cheek.

While Yuya and Yuzu celebrated his victory they didn't notice a limousine parked near the playground within it was a young man at least two years older than Yuya watching the boy with great  
Interest

"Yuya Sakai?" The boy muttered.

"Young master is something wrong?" The driver asked.

The young man turned back and shook his head. "No. Its nothing really." The boy said as they drove off.

Meanwhile Yuya and Yuzu were in celebration of Yuya's first duel and victory, but the defeated Gen was less than happy.

"Why you little punk!" Gen yelled s he ran towards the two friends. But before he could touch them Odd-Eyes appeared in front of them and swatted the bully into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Maiami stadium was alive with electric energy. Blimps and jets flew over, spelling cloudy words in the sky. Rows of photogenic cheerleaders waving around golden pompoms danced on the ground. There wasn't an empty seat anywhere in the stadium. It seemed as though the entirety of Maiami City had come from far and wide just for this event. Parents and their children, men in business attire, women wearing outfits more fitting for an opera than sitting on the bleachers and watching a duel.

Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and duel enthusiasts of all ages," a disembodied voice called out. It seemed to span across the entire stadium, ricocheting everywhere. "Of all ages,' the walls seemed to repeat. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Maiami City's annual Championship Match!" yelled a man dressed in a yellow suit wearing sun glasses this man was Nico Smiley.

"Today, two mighty titans will battle it out for the title of Maiami City's Duel Champion!" Nico yelled as the audience cheered with excitement.

"Now in the red corner! We have the current champion Strong Ishijima!" Nico yelled as a large muscular man made his way to the field. His hair was purple and arranged in neatly symmetrical spikes, which ended in a longer ponytail. Red face paint edged around his eyes. The man's clothing studded and plated similar to a gladiator he stood with a stoic expression on his face.

"And now for his opponent!" Nico announced as a young man began walking onto the field. He hair red and green hair and crimson red eyes, he wore an open black vest with golden trimmings, a red t-shirt with long black pants and red shoes with gold trims. Around his neck he wore his signature pendent. "Please welcome the duelist prodigy, the king of entertainment duels, the boy know far as the second King of Games...Yuya Sakai!" Nico yelled as Yuya raised his hand waving to the crowd as the cheered.

"Come on Yuya!" A young woman cheered from the stands. She had dark pink midback-length hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt and dark stockings. This was Yuzu Higari, Yuya's childhood friend and girlfriend.

"Go Yuya show em your hot blooded dueling sprit!" A man Yelled with excitement. He wore an orange track suit and sweatpants, the same color as his hair. He was Yuzu's father and Principle of You Show Duel School Shuzo Higari.

"Yeah go Big Bro Yuya! A trio of kid shouted alongside the Higari Family. The first was a chubby boy with bright orange overall pants, teal bracelets on each wrist, and a yellow-green sweater covered underneath his suspender straps and tucked into his overalls.

The next was a young girl with bright red hair en eyes and a large multi-colored headband. She wears a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink and red shirt, also a red skirt and long black socks. She wears brown shoes and has a blue bracelet.

And the last was a boy with blue hair he wears a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants.

They were Futoshi, Ayu, and Tatsuya three of the other students that went to You Show Duel School and who really looked up to Yuya.

"Come on Yuya, show Strong Ishijima your a true duelist, i belive in you my friend!" A loud masculine voiced shouted a rather large young man with a pompedor hair cut, he also had a rather large noise. This boy was Noboru Gongenzaka Yuya's best friend who was waving a banner with the kanji for victory.

Yuay looked up towards his friends and gave them a warm smile. He then set his focus back to his opponent.

"So the cowards son finally stands before me." Strong said with a smirk while Yuya simply glared at him.

"You'd better watch what your saying muscle head." Yuya replied earning a growl from Strong.

"Alright everyone its time to begin! Lets activate the action feild!" Nico said snapping his fingers and the arena was replaced with castle overlooking a large forest. "Now before we begin the match lets say the oath."

Duelists locked in battle!" Nico began, spinning around.

"Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters! They storm through this Field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! Action…" The crowd yelled

"Duel!" Yuya and Strong yelled

Yuya: 4000

Strong: 4000

Let's make a fun duel," Yuya said, flashing his opponent a smile.

"Fun?" Strong Ishijima scoffed. "Ridiculous, i'll start!" Strong said as he drew. "For my first move i activate the spell card Feast of the Wild Lv 5! This lets me special summon two level 5 warrior types monsters directly from my hand! I summon my Swamp and Lava Battleguards."

Appearing on Strong's feild were a duo of muscular ogre's appeared on his field one was green the other was red they both wielded large stone clubs and wore brown fur loincloths.(1800/1500)

(1550/1800)

"And i am far from done. Now i tribute both my monsters to call out my ultimate beast. Rise up Battleguard King!" Strong yelled as both monsters were consumed in a pillar of light as a monster three times their size took form.

It was crimson and muscular with spiked gray armor that resembled claws. Uneven horns were attached to its helmet, the left one pierced with a brass earring. Studded gauntlets wrapped around its wrists, and it carried a club in one hand that was almost as big as it was. (3000/1100)

"Oh my! The Champion has already brought out his ace monster!" Nico yelled.

"I end my turn." Strong finished.

"Alright then its my turn." Yuya said as he drew his sixth card and smiled. "I use scale 1 Stargazer Magician and scale 8 Timegazer Magician, to set scale." Yuya then placed the cards on his disk. The word Pendulum appeared, capitalized and rainbow-colored, in the middle of his Duel Disk.

Yuya soon stood between two pillars of transparent light with a giant version of his pendulum necklace swinging back a forth between the two pillars. Stargazer on the right with a 1 under him and Timegazer on the left with an 8 under him.

Stargazer wore sacred white robes, complemented by a purple cape that fluttered in the wind. A limp wizard's hat hung on his head, and a matching white scarf covered the bottom portion of his face. A flowing mane of blond hair whipped around the monster's back and the nape of his neck. His outfit was ornamented with sporadic orbs of the brightest blue. He held an odd staff in one hand, which was accentuated at near its hilt by a circular frame.

" Swing, Pendulum of souls. Draw an arc of light across the ether." Yuya chanted as the pendulum swung back and forth between the pillars as a portal began to open.

"It's here!" Nico yelled as the crowd cheered with utter excitement. "Yuya's signature summoning technique, Pendulum summoning! Let's go Pendulum!"

Soon the entire crowd began to chant along with Nico. All through out the stadium the crowd shouted pendulum.

"Now join me in this duel my monsters!" Yuya said holding up his hand as three lights emerged from the portal.

"Appear! Sorcerous of Fusion, Performapal Trump Girl!" Yuya called.

The first ball of light turned into a short humanoid creature with a large ovular head and white hair that curled at the end. She had on an outfit similar to a jester's that was decorated with playing card symbols, complete with a pointed purple hat and a red shirt with a black spade adorning from front. In her hand, the girl held a black wand with an ornate gold blade at the end.(100/100)

"Appear! Dashing warrior, Perfomapal Handsome Liger!" Yuya called.

The second ball of light that hit the field became a young man with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He had on red samurai-like armor, along with a sleeveless white jacket with gold trim and a gold star on the back. In his right hand, the warrior carried a katana.(1800/400)

"Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya called.

The final ball of light was a red dragon with small arms and a dinosaur-like body. Its right eye was red and its left eye was green. The dragon had a pointed yellow beak-like snout filled with sharp white teeth, and on the sides of its head had a pair of long tan horns that pointed back. A small blue orb adorned the crest of the dragon's head, and embedded under the white armor on its chest was another much larger blue orb. On its back was a pair of large tan curved spikes; the right spike embedded with two green orbs and the left embedded with a single red orb.(2500/2000)

"I activate Performapal Trump Girl's effect!" Yuya announced. "Once per turn, I can use her and another monster on the field to perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse her together with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Trump Girl raised her wand and the ornate gold blade at the top began to give off a purplish light. A second later, a red and black vortex appeared beneath Odd-Eyes and Trump Girl and the two monsters sank into it.

"Fusion witch of mysterious power! Become one with the dragon and bring forth the eyes of the storm!" Yuya chanted as he brought his hands together. "Fusion Summon! Come forth! Ruthless dragon of the wind! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!"

A few moments later, Odd-Eyes rose out of the vortex in a new form. Its body had become covered in green armor with white and gold trim, with gold lightning bolt-shaped blades running down the sides of its neck and tail. Its right eye burned red while its left eye glowed blue. On its back were two pairs of gold and white blade-like wings.(2500/3000)

"I now activate Odd-Eyes ability!" Yuya announced. "When he's summoned I can return one face up attack position monster on my opponents side of the field back to the deck."

Vortex eyes lit up as it unleashed a powerful hurricane, Strong used his arms to cover his eyes but looked on as his ace monster was blown away.

"Now I activate the spell card, Gift of the Marty, this allows me to tribute one of my monsters and adds it's Atk points to another." Yuya said as Handsome Liger became covered in a golden aura along with Odd-Eyes as its Atk rose. (2500-4300)

"5300 attack points!" Strong exclaimed in shock. He looked over the field frantically hoping to find an Action card.

"Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon direct attack!" Yuya said hoping onto his dragon who took off high above the sky, he soon dived down towards Strong who ran as fast as he could.

"End this Vortex Dragon!" Yuya commanded. "Spiral Hurricane Stream!"

The green dragon fired a concentrated twister of wind from its mouth down at Strong blowing him away into a nearby tree.

Yuya: 4000

Strong:4000-0

Yuya: WINNER!

Yuya raised his fist in victory as the action field began to vanish. Everyone in the stands where everyone was cheering, Yuya's friends were all cheering loudly as they rushed from the stands down to the arena.

At the Sakaki Household a beautiful blond haired woman who was fairly tall and youthful looking with a slender built with green eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. She was wearing an aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. She also accessories with silver big-loop earrings, two golden bands on her left wrist, and a small golden necklace hanging under her neck.

"Well duel my mighty Duel Prince, I'm so proud of you and I know your father is too." Yoko said with a smile turning to a picture of the Sakaki family.

Yuya was waving to the crowd when he was suddenly knocked down to the floor by a very happy Yuzu. The two looked into one another's euyes as blue met emerald, Yuya stroked Yuzu's cheek as they inched towards each other as their lips met a passionate kiss causing the crowd to cheer even louder.

...LDS corporate headquarters...

Reiji Akaba had just finished watching the recent championship match between Yuya and Strong and wasn't the least bit surprised by the results.

"Yuya's performance was very impressive wouldn't you say sir." Reiji's bodyguard said as he shut off the screen.?

"Yes he did. Speaking of how's the data we received and the status of or new project." Reiji asked as he received a folder. He looked over the documents and smirked. "This all perfect, please continue with this progress."

"Yes sir." The man said before leaving the room.

...

"Congratulations on spectacular match." Yuya said holding up a glass with Yuzu doing the same.

After the match Yuya had invited her out for a date at Blue-Eys Restaurant the very same Yuay's parents had gotten engaged. Yuzu was dressed in a beautiful black sundress decorated with pink swirling roses with spaghetti straps her hair was down and wore some light pink lipsticks. Yuya wore a crimson red tuxedo similar to his fathers with yellow bow tie and black shoes.

"Yuya, you really didn't need to go through all this trouble." Yuzu said with a blush.

"Hey I've got no problems with it." Yuya said with a smile. "Especially for my beautiful melody princess."

"Oh Yuya." Yuzu said with blush at her pet name for each other.

After the event with Gen Yuya had completely changed, he was no longer shy or timid as he was before and began training to become a great Entertainment Duelist just like his father. That rise began at the Junior Youth Cup 2 years ago where Yuya revealed Pendulum summoning to the world. Many people were shocked by this new summoning method and some called it cheating but the Leo Corporation president Reiji Akaba allowed it. Yuya was the underdog and many thought he would fail and taunted him about his father calling him a cowards son. But Yuya didn't let that get to him even once and showed off his amazing skills. He defeated many of the Tournament favorites such as Hokuto Shijima of the LDS Xyz course and Isao Kachidoki of Ryozenpaku duel school. Not only did Yuya prove himself a powerful duelist but a great dueltainenr as well. After the tournament Yuya had come Yuzu and confessed his feelings for her and the two had never be happier.

But little did this happy couple know of the danger that was slowly drawing closer.

...The Dimensional Gap...

The Dimensional gap was a space between the four dimensions where their existed nothing but a void of infinite darkness with no life what so ever...or so it would appear. A lone figure sat on the remains of rocks in the form of a thrown he ware black armor with golden trimmings and long crimson blood red cape.

"Soon, my mortal enemy... Soon you and I shall finish what we began all those years ago." The figure said with a dark smirk behind him as was the titanic figure of an enormous dragon covered in a black and golden aura. The entire void shook as it unleashed a terrifying roar.

...Sakaki House...

Yuya rose from his bed sweat covering his body as he breathed heavily clutching his chest.

"Just what was that ?" Yuya thought as he looked out the window towards the night sky. "Something tells me that something dark is coming are way."


End file.
